Mortal Kombat Xscursion
by MasterrangerABR
Summary: MK IX set up a great story of desperation for earthrealm, and then failed to delver in favor of the next generation concept. this is my take on what MK X could have been. Insperied by 4Thsnake's Wasted potential Mortal Kombat X. This is a first draft
1. Chapter 1

Mortal Kombat Xcursion

By Steven Fabian

Inspired by 4thSnake's Wasted Potential Mortal Kombat X

Prologue

(Rooftop form MK9's ending)

It was done, Shao Kahn was dead, Earthrealm was safe for now. Raiden's visions had shown him that in time Shinnok would return and now he knew this time it was going to be faster and stronger, as he had more forces on his side then in the previous timeline, including most of Earthrealm's defenders, so Raiden knew they had to be ready for Shinnok's attack and fast. He turned to Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage the only surviving defenders of Earthrealm

"Help me with Liu Kang's body, we must take him to the Shaolin temple for a proper burial." Said Raiden as he turned to pick up the body of his fallen friend and champion.

"yeah, it's the least he deserves," Said Johnny cage as he moved to pick up the fallen monk.

"uuuurrrggggh"

"No way!"

"How is this possible?"

"by the Elder Gods, he's alive!"

"not for long if we don't get him medical attention STAT." Sonya said as scanned Liu with the medical tech in her SF gauntlets.

"Give him to me, I know of a place that can heal him from even the most grievous wounds!" exclaims Raiden as he motioned for Sonya to do so.

Sonya lifted Liu and handed him to Raiden, as she and Johnny put both of their hands onto Raiden's shoulders as the lighting teleported them to a new location.

(Jinsei Chamber)

(A.N. yes, I'm using this location how ever it is just a healing chamber for the gods and those they favor enough to use it.)

As a flash of lighting appears in the room Raiden step out of the glow and puts Liu Kang into the pillar of Blue glow in the center of the room

"He will live, but he will not wake for a least two months and he should not leave for at least two more." Said Raiden, clearly relieved the Liu had survived the combination of his lighting and Liu's flames.

"what is this place?" Johnny Cage asked in pure awe.

"this is the Jinsei Chamber, a place of healing for the gods mortals, what are you even doing in here?

"They are here by my invite Fujin" Raiden said motioning for his fellow god to calm down.

"IS THAT LIU KANG?" yelled Fujin as he was the monk floating in the blue healing magic "who or what of Shao Kahn's forces could cause the damage necessary to put him in here for healing?"

"None, his wounds are my fault," raid said with his head bowed "I realized the truth of 'he must win' too late and Earthrealm's defenders paid the price for my ignorance."

"Who was 'he' then?" Fujin asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Shao Kahn"

"What?" Fujin asked dangerously

"Shao Kahn Invasion was not legal and of he won then and there he would face the judgement of the Elder Gods, and so he did," Raiden replied, "the Elder Gods tore him apart for his transgressions against them and Earthrealm."

"So, the invasion is over?"

"Yes, but we don't have time to celebrate, for in desperation I went to barter with the Netherrealm, the souls the Earthrealm warrior who fought against Shao Kahn in exchange for"

A scream of "YOU DID WHAT?" came from both Johnny and Sonya as they glared at the god of thunder.

"you bartered not only our souls but all our mortal friends' souls WITHOUT our knowledge or permission?" Sonya hissed.

"What were you thinking Raiden?" exclaimed Johnny Clearly as mad as Sonya was

"It was a desperate time and if wasn't just your souls but mine too." Raiden said, "if you wish to hate me over this I won't blame you but all I ask is your aid in protecting Earthrealm from and threats to the realm when the would rear their head."

A long moment of silence descended, Sonya looked like she was debating with herself over this little revelation, while Johnny looked betrayed.

"Did the deal go through?" asked Fujin with an edge to his voice.

"No, Quan chi did not accept the deal and when I left the Netherrealm so too did the offer." Raiden replied looking Fujin in the eyes.

Another long moment of silence descended, Sony spoke up to break it this time, "Raiden, you should have Asked us for permission before even thinking of such an offer, but I understand why you did it, desperate time call for desperate measures after all, don't do it again."

"Just one thing Raiden" said Johnny who then preceded to slam his fist right into Raiden's junk, "now were even."

"Ok, I deserved that" squeaked out Raiden.

"If that is all we should leave the chamber, and discuss the future plans with others, like master Bo Rai Cho." Fujin suggested.

(Meanwhile, In the Realm of the Elder Gods)

"This is not good." Said a male Elder God, "We may have stop Armageddon by killing the one who triggered it in the last timeline by allowing Raiden to send his visions back to his past self, but then Shinnok notices what Raiden was doing and piggybacks off the message to sent such to his past self, at least we where able to stop him from sending any visions past 3 months before the 20th Earthrealm Mortal Kombat tournament."

"Agreed but this would not have happened if Argus's plan hadn't backfired so spectacularly." Snarked a female Elder God, "if you hadn't set up that stupid little contest between your sons then Shao Kahn would never have gotten the power to start Armageddon."

"The contest was Delia's Idea not mine, but if Taven had been stronger or Daegon had not woken early It would have worked." Argus argued.

"Past/future averted mistakes aside we need an idea to aid Earthrealm in its defense against Shinnok's invasion," a fourth Elder God said trying to keep to meeting on track, "I looked into that averted Timeline and found that we made a champion,"

"Shujinko Wasn't our Champion!"

"But Scorpion was for a short time, till we mistakenly screwed him over, and we found him after he was thrown into a soulnado and another kombatant has been put in the same situation."

In a flash of light Noob-Saibot appeared, "What is this Sorcerery? Well, well, well, the elder gods come to begs for mercy or am I to be your hostage, so Shinnok won't kill you (snoot) that will not work,"

"SILENCE" called all the Elder Gods "YOU ARE NOT HERE TO BE OUR HOSTAGE WE WILL CLEANSE YOU OF QUAN CHI'S INFLUENCE AND THEN YOU WILL BE OUR CHAMPION."

Noob-Saibot screamed as the Elder Gods Power coursed through him burning the dark magic of Quan Chi.

(Three months later at the sky temple)

Three months have gone by during that time Raiden, Sonya, and Johnny had gone out to gather allies. Johnny had made his return about two weeks with a small number of his acting buddies, such as Mokap, during the remaining two and a half month he and his buddies where training in the temple with the monks. Sonya said she was going to appeal to the U.N. for aid and to ready Earthrealm, incase of an actual invasion, with some success as most countries felt that such an invasion and were on alert, but her ally count was low, with Kenshi and Vera Briggs (Jax's Wife) to come along with but as a surprise Sonya was approach by two ex-black dragon members Kira and Kobra who seek atonement. Raiden was not seen during those months but has returned to the sky temple.

Upon his return to the sky temple only to dodge two arrows heading strait for his head, he turns toward the archer and hear him shout

"You got my cousin killed and my family honors you, where is the justice in that."

"Kung Jin, clam yourself, your anger while just is misguided,"

"You made him fight Shao Kahn! And stood there while that bastard snapped his neck!"

"It seems that I can't talk you out of this."

After a short fight Kung Jin wins, and Raiden simply teleports in front of him seemly unharmed by the beat down.

"You let me win, why?" asked Jin

"To allow you to vent your anger, and to make you amenable to reason" answered Raiden, "you wish to honor your cousin, then help defend Earthrealm, and If you so desire join the Shaolin."

"I can't… They won't… accept..."

"They care only about what is in your heart, not whom your heart desires." Raiden said sagely "it is never to late to start anew."

Leaving the young archer to ponder his future, Raiden headed to the council chamber to meet with Sonya and Johnny for updates on their activities as of the last few months. He hoped that they would be willing to accept the less than honorable help he had acquired. Upon entering the room, he saw the Sonya with a some faces he didn't recognize, to the right of the unknown female with Sonya, he saw the monks, Kai and Shujinko with master Bo Rai Cho, thankful that he had saved the poor monk from the trickery of Onaga. He turned to Johnny to see something that caused him to do a double take

"Johnny why does your friend have balls all over his body?" Raiden asked pinching his nose.

"Raiden this is Mokap, he's a motion capture stunt actor who's worked on some of my films, the balls are how the computer translates his movements to be animated, he's only wearing the suit as we were explaining the process to Master Bo Rai Cho." Johnny explained.

"yeah the only reason you saw me like this was just a case of bad timing" Mokap replied.

"OK then moving on" Raiden said, he then asked Johnny and Sonya to introduce him to their new allies, other than Mokap. Sonya explained the status of Earthrealm's many countries and her new allies of the Ex-black dragon members, Johnny explained that he went to gather his anyone in Hollywood who was willing to help and after two weeks no one else showed up so he brought his small number of allies here to train them to fight in case of invasion.

"Very well, all I ask is that you keep an open mind and remember the desperation of the times" Raiden said as he raised his arm and three portals open out of the first step out a man in a long overcoat and a man with a cybernetic heart, Sonya recognized them as Mavado and Hsu Hao of the Red Dragon. Both men sent a glare at Kira and Kobra.

"Raiden why are the red dragon here?" Sonya asked in a slightly worried tone

"I can answer that," Mavado said, "We're here because Earthrealm is our home, and while Lord Deagon won't fight on its behalf, he's allowed all the red Dragon how wish to do so, as UNLIKE the black dragon heretics we have a sense of honor."

"Fair enough but you had better stay out of trouble during our temporary alliance and once this is over you will be treated like the criminals you are." Replied Sonya.

Out of the Second portal came a sound like a suit of powered armor and Johnny and Sonya Immediately tensed as out came a yellow robot that they had last seen during Shao Kahn invasion. The robot looked to Raiden and inclined its head and spoke "I know what this looks like but during the 3 months between the invasion and now A virus was uploaded to the Lin Kuei mainframe, that restored our free will, the result was a schism of the Cyber Lin Kuei." The Robot explained, "I am now Cyrax Leader of the Ex-Lin Kuei cyborgs looking to restore our humanity, lord Raiden has promised to look for a way to do that with magic if we aid in the defense of Earthrealm."

"Well I guess there's a new Tin-man on the good guys side." joked Johnny Cage, he was promptly smacked by Sonya for the bad joke.

From the third Portal out stepped a lone Person causing all but the ex-Lin Kuei's eyes to widen in surprise as this person was someone not seen since the Tournament that Raiden first received his visions in, this was Bi-Han the original Sub-zero (AN as for what he looks like think the real MKX's revenant Sub-zero, but his glow is gold rather than the yellow-orange of the revenants of that game). The golden glow was strangely calming on most of the defenders, though the Red Dragons felt a bit of-put, Raiden then said, "As I was coming here I was called by the Elder Gods, they then explained to me that while they couldn't interfere directly with the mortal realms, but they could choose a Champion to act as need to interfere when and where they cannot."

"However, they can't just pluck someone out of the realms so choosing a champion is harder for then say Raiden here can, however I was not in any of the realms when Nightwolf kicked me into the Soulnado and ended it, I was lost between the realms, so the Elder Gods could pull me into there realm, from there the cleans me of Quan Chi's influence and restored my Cryomancer power but they now have a black tint to them. Now I have one thing I have one question, where is Kuai Liang? I must apologies to my brother for what I said when I was Noob-Saibot."

The mood immediately went down, as Johnny, Sonya, and Raiden all remember the death of their friends and allies at the hands of Sindel.

"I hate to be bearer of bad news, but your brother is dead, He died trying to defend his friends and those who fought along side him during the invasion." Johnny explained to Bi-Han

"What?" Bi-Han asked in a dangerous voice.

"Johnny speaks the truth, but due to Shao Kahn somehow was able to barter the soul of those who fell in the invasion of Earthrealm your brother's soul was among those, I thought the elder Gods would have told you of this." Raiden explained with a slight hint of confusion.

"I was not told of this, I assume Smoke shares his fate?" Bi-Han asked slightly annoyed.

"Partially, he is also dead and given to the Netherrealm, but he was not cyberized." Raiden explained.

"Yeah, mostly because we ambushed him at the Outworld Mortal Kombat Tournament, we would have nabbed Smoke too, but you deterred us Raiden." Cyrax commented.

All involved rolled their eyes over that comment. Raiden rubbed his head as he felt a headache coming on, Bi-Han look a bit peeved, but also saddened by the fate of his brother. When outside the sound of a portal opening sounded much to the shock of all in the temple as Netherrealm Demons poured out of the portal as Monks, Soldiers, Red Dragon, and Cyber Ninjas Rushed to meet them in Defense of Earthrealm.


	2. The Invasion begins

(Chapter 2)

The battle raging on was starting to drag on seem to last for hours while the defenders would lose people they would take 5 demons down with them, but the demons seemed endless even when Fujin came down with the other elemental gods of Earthrealm the tide seem to turn. As the gods seem to push the demons back A blast came out of the portal obliterating the gods of water, fire, and earth, then out of the portal strolled out an ugly looking being who mockingly said" ah the mighty gods of Earthrealm, or what's left of them," followed by a short laugh "most have fallen before me."

"Shinnok." Growled out Raiden

"What aren't you glad see your friends again," Taunted Shinnok as out of the portal stepped four figures.

Smirking Quan Chi stepped aside as revenant versions of Kung Lao, Nightwolf, and Cyber-Subzero.

"Brother." Bi-Han gasped out as he saw the undead corpse of his younger brother.

"Cousin." Questioned Kung Jin

Raiden simply glared at Shinnok and Quan Chi. Quan Chi looked amused at the reactions and then did a double take at Bi-Han, "Noob-Saibot, why are you on Raiden's side?"  
"Noob-Saibot is dead, I am Bi-Han Champion of the Elder Gods!" retorted Bi-Han.

Shinnok raised a near none existent eyebrow at Bi-Han's answer. He let lose a laugh and turned to the revenants and said "fight."

As the order left Shinnok's lips the Revenants charged at the still living defenders, as the remaining Revenants and another horde of demons flooded out of the portal. The Kombat began anew as the revenants pared off with the champions Raiden looked around to see the Kung Cousin's fighting as Jin tried to reach out to his dead cousin, the cryo-brothers were fighting in a reversal of their fight during Shao Kahn's invasion, and Fujin as holding off Nightwolf, Shinnok was making his way to his Portal to the Heavens. Raiden flew into action shouting gibberish as he flew (think his flying attack in the games) and a flight ensued between the two, Raiden barely winning his fight, so he did the only thing he could, He Closed his portal to the Heavens, called out for a retreat and teleported to the gates so he could seal them to contain the invasion for a time, as the defenders of Earthrealm left Raiden saw Hsu Hao fighting Jax and getting his cybernetic heart ripped out as he pushed his boss Mavado past the gate as Jax crushed the heart in his hands.

As Raiden was watching so to did an actor named Art Lean he saw how long it would take for everyone left alive and he saw some demons would slip out by the time, so he did what he knew was not only the only thing he could do, but also the stupidest thing he could do.

"Quan Chi I changed you to Mortal Kombat!" Art yelled, gathering all the invaders attention on himself. The revenants looked at him like he was a dead idiot, the demons looked amused, Quan Chi was debating taking the challenge when Shinnok came down after seeing the portal to the Heavens closed, heard the challenge and gave Quan Chi a look that said finish him quickly.

"Very well fool," Quan Chi said as he moves to face Art, "know that your death is swift and all on you, because of your stupid decision."

"Fine, but before we start," Art said in an accepting tone, "you know that your shoes are untied right?"

"Oh" Quan Chi replied as he looked just to be remined that he was wearing boots that didn't need to be tied. Then he felt it, a massive amount of pain as his leg garments were lifted so far up that his crotch was painfully compressed by the sheer force. Jax, Nightwolf, Kabal and Stryker all were trying to hold in their laughter as they knew what just happened. The fight from there was longer than even Art was expecting(translation it lasted about a minute Art was expecting to be creamed in ten seconds flat.), of course he didn't expect Quan Chi to fall for the Melvin either, but ultimately Quan Chi won, Shinnok then step in and grabbed Art with a giant skeletal hand, and asked "what was this supposed to accomplish anyway fool? You lost and will soon die."

"Yeah but might want to look at the gate." Art taunted, as the oni general Moloch notice it was shut and moved to open it. He found he couldn't open it.

"You evil types don't understand self-sacrifice, thought I get one last pleasure out of this. I MELVINED QUAN CHI!" Art exclaimed as Shinnok realized the meaning of Moloch's failure to open the gate in the sky temple. He promptly squeezed Art's head off and to his annoyance he found the actor's face was laughing, even in death, laughing over what he had done. He turned to the snickering Revenants "what is so funny?" he asked in a sharp tone belying his anger.

"Sorry my lord it's just we knew of this move, it's a joke among certain parts of Earthrealm." Jax answer with as straight a face as he could muster.

"And you didn't tell Quan Chi about this because?" Shinnok asked

"As Jax said it's a joke, we never thought we would ever see anyone attempt it, much less succeed at it." Kabal replied as he gained control of his laughter.

"I see," Shinnok said turning to Quan Chi "well thanks to your error we're stuck in here for a while, I hope you have a backup plan."

"My lord, I will have Drahmin signal the rest of the invasion force to attack random points on Earthrealm, that will surely draw out Raiden." Squeaked out Quan Chi still in a massive amount of pain and fearing for his life.

"Very Well than Quan Chi Do so, NOW." Commanded Shinnok as Quan Chi began casting the spell to contact the Oni general.

(Earthrealm Location Unknown)

"I MELVINED QUAN CHI!" those words were the last thing to escape the portal to the sky temple as Raiden closed the doorway to his home and the current trap of the Netherrealm's forces.

"That genius S.O.B," Johnny said as he realized Art was the one who said them, "now I wish I could have seen that." A smack followed his cocky statement.

"Cage shut up, that man just sacrificed himself to buy us time to regroup and prepare a counter attack and you make a joke of his last words?" Sonya exclaimed.

"No Major Blade, I knew Art, the man was a sunt actor, often laugh out of auditions, because his main source of work was cheesy kids show where he wore rubber monster suits," Johnny replied in such a serious tone that even Raiden was startled by it," and he just gave his life in a way that pays tribute to the movie that inspired him to begin acting in the first place, I think he would have wanted for people to at least see the look of utter pain that Q-ball Quan Chi would be in, if only for the sake of showing he wasn't a joke."

"Art's sacrifice aside, Shinnok is not going to be trapped there for very long." Bo Rai Cho reminded everyone.

"That depends on if he has forces outside of my sky temple, actually." Raiden replied, "as I closed the gate I too closed the portal anywhere in my temple and only I can open them, now who do we count among the dead?"

"Well, Hsu Hao is dead, Art's surely dead, and Lui Kang is still back in Jinsei Chamber as we didn't have time to retrieve him, the cyborgs are in need of repair and most of the soldiers, monks, and thugs are injured." Sonya listed off.

"The Jinsei was created after Shinnok's fall so he may not know if it Lui Kang could still be retrieved when he's fully healed." Raiden mused. Suddenly Sony's wrist com went of as her superiors called her up to tell here that she better have those allies as the feared invasion is happening all over the planet.

"sir, we have them, but we were targeted for a preemptive strike and most are injured or dead." Sonya replied "I don't think we have the forces to counter but we managed to trap most of the enemy forces top tier kombatants in one location, but we can do much more their leadership include a necromancer. Sir I think we are going to need help from outside the realm, but we'll send what help we can."

"Very well but let us know where you go and what deals were made if any." The com cut out.

"I don't think that…" Raiden started

"Major Blade is correct Raiden, we need allies from other realms if we are to survive this." Fujin interrupted, "we simple don't have the strength, skill or power to match Shinnok, Quan Chi, and his Champions, Demons, and Oni."

Looking around at the state of things Raiden couldn't help but agree, "fine, but no more than four to a realm at most." Said Raiden

"I will head to the Netherrealm Alone," Bi-Han said, "the Elder Gods told me there was a faction of Demons and Oni who didn't support Shinnok and I may be able to obtain their aid."

"Cage, Kira, Kenshi and I will head to Outworld to beg the new Kahn for aid." Sonya said.

"There is a power struggle in Outworld right now, if you offer aid to one side in, they may give their aid in Earthrealm – Netherrealm war and we may broker a peace between realms." Raiden explain and advices. "I will take Kai, Shujinko, and Kung Jin to Sedio the Orderrealm, everyone else be ready to do whatever you can to keep Earthrealm from falling to Shinnok."

(Author's note)

And Chapter 2 done, Earthrealm is in deep sh*t demons and oni everywhere the main Netherrealm force may be trapped but that's not going to last long. The idea of hitting Quan Chi with the Melvin came from Brave1's fic Melvin where Scorpion and Noob Saibot do the same thing. And thanks to the MKDemigodZ-Warrior's review of the first chapter for Art's last name I forgot it as it's been awhile since I watched the first Mortal Kombat movie.


	3. The netherrealm (part 1)

(Chapter 3)

(Netherrealm part 1)

Walking out of the portal Bi-Han surveyed the hellish area, His golden eyes widened as a woman in white with a kriss Flying right at him. He dodged her stab as she fell on the spot he was standing naught but few seconds ago.

"NOOB-SAIBOT when I kill you my blade will purify me so thoroughly that I will be an ascending demon and leave this hellish realm forever!" The demonic woman in white scream, "FIGHT!"

The fight was close the demoness's fury was great and was Bi-han was barely able to hold her off by summoning a black Kori. Halfway through the fight Bi-han disarmed the demoness of her short sword sized knife. The fight ended with bi-han looking down on his defeated opponent whose hat was knock off showing that she had a very human looking face.

"That was unexpected," said Bi-han looking at his defeated opponent, "who are you and what do you mean purified by your blade?"

"My name is Ashrah and I've been trying to get out of the Netherrealm, this blade has been purifying me every time I kill another demon of the Netherrealm," Ashrah replied "now finish me off Saibot, just make it quick."

"Noob-saibot is dead, the elder gods killed him and restored me to a sort of half-life, I am Bi-han I used to be known as sub-zero," Bi-han explained, "I am gathering allies against Shinnok to end his invasion of earthrealm, and you have proven to be a competent fighter. You would be of greater aid to us and the elder gods may reward you, will you aid us?"

Ashrah looks contemplative at the offer. She asked, "what was the name of the demoness you spared when you attack Quan chi's fortress?"

"Sareena was her name," Bi-han answered, "I don't know what became of her in the aftermath though."

Ashrah looked surprised at the honest answer then noted Bi-han look of disgust at her kriss, not understanding why someone blessed by the elder gods would look at a holy weapon like that. The confusion was evident on her face, so Bi-han asked "what did you mean that blade would purify you?"

"Isn't is obvious, the blade is a holy weapon it purifies me every time I kill another demon of this hellish realm." Ashrah replies.

"That weapon isn't holy, magical yes, holy no," Bi-han explained, "it seems to be enchanting you, not purifying you."

"YOU LIE!" Ashrah screamed incapable of believing what Bi-han said.

"I do not, let me show you," Bi-han said as he froze the blade and shattered it. A scream escapes Ashrah's mouth as the blade's magic left her. She fell to her knees in pain sobbing when the truth flooded her mind. After an hour of calming the demoness down, she agreed to join him in recruiting the rebel demon faction to remove Shinnok from power. The moved at a quick but quite pace when they came upon the rebel stronghold, as they came close they saw that it was overrun by Shinnok's forces Scorpion and Enenra leading the forces.

"Smoke?" Bi-han whispers in surprise. Scorpion turns his head to were the two are hiding and turn the revenant next to him.

"Go on ahead I thought I saw something," said Scorpion as he went to the area. Bi-han and Ashrah were gone by the time Scorpion got to the area he thought he saw them. "hmmm I could have sworn I saw someone here." Scorpion wondered.

Just out of earshot of both undead warriors, "that was close," Bi-han panted "that was the rebellion stronghold wasn't it?"

"Yeah If they have control of that then the rebel leader has surely been captured." Ashrah said in a worried tone "I may know where may have taken her but it's heavily guarded and they are no ways to enter that I knew of that aren't just blasting through the front gate."

"I still have some of Noob's powers I could slip us in there via the shadows," Bi-han suggested "My powers are halfway between my original powers and Noob-saibot's powers, it why my ice is black."

(Authors note: at this point the game version of this would allow the player to choose where to go in via Bi-han's powers or just to storm the front gates for the story I'm going to go in via the shadows.)

After a debate the heroes chose to use the shadows to sneak into the dungeon part of the fortress. Upon entering the abandoned part of the dungeon, they stuck to the shadow in the way ninja tend to do so. Upon finding the rebel leader a look of surprise appeared on the face of Bi-han who whispered, "Sareena."


	4. The netherrealm (part 2)

(Chapter 4)

(Netherrealm part 2)

"Bi-han?" The demoness in the cell whispered, "No, your just another one of Shinnok's temptations, go away I'll never talk you'll have to mmmpphhh."

"Quite do you want the guards to hear you," Bi-han whispered as he put his hand over Sareena's mouth. "The Elder gods have partial restored me to life and made me their champion, I seek allies against Shinnok for the sake of earthrealm, but time is not on our side."

"So, the traitor returns" came a voice from behind the group, "how nice to see you again Lin Kuei scum."

"Scorpion," Bi-han said, "This just got a hole lot more troubling."

"This day I can avenge my family and clan for a second time." The specter said with a manic glee.

The fight was a quick affair with bi-han barely coming ahead. Ashrah freed Sareena as the fight was raging, the two demonic women fighting a few of minions of Shinnok as Scorpion fell to Bi-han's skill.

"The Lin Kuei may have ordered the death of your clan but we did not carry it out, Quan Chi was the one who killed them," Bi-han explained to the specter of Hanzo Hasashi

"Why," snarled the Specter.

"It was payment for retrieving Shinnok's amulet," The redeemed wraith explained, "I was the one who retrieved it that was my mission when we fought each other resulting in your first death.'

"That was MY mission as well, why would he hire rivaling clan for the same job?' Scorpion asked.

"If I had to guess, he wanted to see which clan was stronger and increase his odds of missions success." Bi-han pondered.

"Last thing, why should I believe you, you killed me and claim the deaths of my family and clan are on your head as well as Quan-chi's?" Scorpion growled.

It was at that moment Bi-han had an idea, "you don't have to believe me, but what about Harumi?" He then channeled the power the elder gods gave him to beg a single soul to come to his aid. A single woman admittedly spectral in nature appeared before the specter.

"Harumi?"

"Yes, my love, I can only stay for a short while, but I have missed you as has Jubei." The women spoke.

"I, but "

"Shhh Bi-han Speaks the truth, both in who killed us and why it happened, my love our time in life may be over but there is a chance for you to redeem yourself and see us again, but that path does not lie with Shinnok"

"What should I do, what can I do? The specter asked appearing to have lost his great rage.

"You must make your own choices, the only advice I can give you is this, help those who have not hurt you and stop those who have harmed you." Harumi advised, as she began to fade. "I must return to the heavens, but I believe in you Hanzo."

Bi-han collapsed as he was drained form tethering Harumi to the Netherrealm. Scorpion offered him a hand.

"I still despise you bi-han," Scorpion stated, "you did kill me after all, but I will work with you."

"I can live with that." Bi-han panted, "We need to use the Kamidogu to free the revenants." Scorpion tilts his head at the statement. "The less revenants under Shinnok's command the better chance we have of defeating him." Bi-han explained.

"That could be a problem, Shinnok's has this realm Kamidogu under heavy guard in his place." Scorpion said, "Its impossible to sneak through, and a frontal assault is suicide. We'll need a diversion."

"I can help with that," Sareena, "after all I lead the resistance against him before my capture, word of my escape may send Shinnok's forces into a panic trying to find me. All I have to do is be seen anywhere but here."

"How about half-way across the Netherrealm, that should send them running." Ashrah jokingly suggested. She then saw the look on the other faces (or what little face was shown for Scorpion). "Can you teleport us halfway across the Netherrealm, Bi-han?"

"I can, but I need time to gather the energy." Bi-han answered.

"SCORPION, what is taking so long down there?" A voice Called down.

"Enenra, I thought You would under the idea of taking your time with torcher," Scorpion called out, "the Rebel leader is just stronger than we thought." Seeing what was going on the others stayed quite hoping the revenant didn't notice them.

"Don't take too long lord Shinnok wants these rebel scum crushed before Earthrealm's conquered." The Revenant called out. The sounds of footsteps leaving the area signaled the leaving of Enenra.

"I'll take us out of here." Scorpion whispered. One heliport later the crew was now in a hidden fortress in the Netherrealm. "Now why do we need the Kamidogu to free the revenants?" Scorpion questioned Bi-han.


End file.
